Hikari (Zero)
Hikari (Zero) is a Partner in Arcaea, and a variant of Hikari. She is available through Spire of Convergence after purchasing Luminous Sky. Character Name Main article: Hikari § Name Appearance Compared to her regular form, Hikari's hair is somewhat longer, extending past her waist. She wears a long white veil with floral embroidery and scalloped edges, and a pink flower attached near the right side of her head. She wears a white seifuku with the top ending just below her chest and having long, puffed sleeves with red stripes on the cuffs. A vine and red flower are also wrapped around her right forearm. The ribbon on her chest is red with white stripes, long, and tied unevenly so that one end is longer than the other. Her skirt is high-waisted, pleated, and ends mid-thigh. A long white ribbon is tied at the back of her waist and extends past her bare feet. Personality Hikari's overexposure to light Arcaea and lack of direction or purpose have caused her to lose interest in the world around her. She is careless of her surroundings and has ceased to find pleasure in happiness. Slowly she loses her memories, her willpower, her capacity for thought, and finally her sense of self. Official Lore Main article: Story § Entry 1-4 Notes Hikari (Zero) is aptly named due to her decreasing stats over time until 0 at level 19 and 20. * Her maximum FRAG stat (at level 1) translates to a 1.54x fragment multiplier. * Her maximum STEP stat (at level 1) translates to a 1.22x step multiplier for World Mode. It is worth mentioning that her level 1 stats are the same as base Hikari at level 20. This means that farming for fragments is still best left to Tairitsu or other partners with a higher FRAG stat. This is compounded by the fact that the player must level up Hikari (Zero) to progress through the story and unlock Fracture Ray (see Ether Strike § Anomaly), thereby decreasing her stats. Hikari (Zero) is by no means a practical partner. However, she is integral to the story of Luminous Sky and her "Zero" skill can be used as a personal challenge for getting a Full Recall or Pure Memory on a chart. At higher levels, she is also useful for reaching stamina tiles in World Mode when the player has only a few steps remaining to the tile as the stamina will be lost if the tile is passed. Despite being a CHALLENGE type partner, Hikari (Zero) gives a purple (normal) clear upon successful completion of a track. Trivia * She is the first Partner unlocked through World Mode that is required to unlock an anomaly. * She is the only Partner to decrease her stats upon leveling up. She is also the first partner to be able to have 0 stats. * After 2.1.0, her stats from level 17 are displayed with decimals. ** She is one of the only 2 partners to have a non-integer stat, the other being Nono Shibusawa. Artwork References Category:Partners Category:Challenge Type Partners